


Love is enough

by fujoshikoi



Series: Hold me close [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Ending for my musician au, Chris is the wingman here, Getting Back Together, M/M, Phichit claims too, Songfic, VictUuri, Victor likes old songs, although he was only mentioned in passing, i think Yuuri has a lovely voice, musician!yuuri, not even gonna lie, of course they did, this is a song fic, together again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshikoi/pseuds/fujoshikoi
Summary: Yuuri is on the radio promoting his new album.Victor listens.ORAn alternate ending for my fic Dear Victor. :)(note: you don't need to have read my other fic. Just know that this is a getting back together one-shot)





	Love is enough

**Author's Note:**

> HEY EVERYONE!
> 
> FOR MY READERS OF MY FIC "Will you still love me tomorrow" that will be updated soon!! :)
> 
> I'm sorry.. I just... this one shot needs to get off my mind... it's too cluttered at the moment.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys love this!! :D Adding this to the beautiful fandom who has more than eleven thousand fics in less than one year... bless. ;)

 

 

 

 

 

Victor was ecstatic – to put in words. In about an hour, his plane will finally arrive in Detroit.

 

He waited for a month. A whole month after he decided to get back together with Yuuri. Although, he was still a bit put out that Yuuri never once called him all those months but he was assured by his best friend Chris, the manager of that place where Yuuri performed to, that this is what he and Yuuri needs – if not an actual ‘getting back together’ then they both at least deserved a proper closure.

 

He was a selfish man.

 

In truth, Victor wanted nothing more than to jump on the first flight out of Russia when he made the realization about what he wanted, however, as soon as he stood up from that bench, he was called in by Yakov and got tangled into performing exhibitions.

 

He refused.

 

Of course he refused. But Yakov was always a force of nature on his own – and being the sly man that he is, told Victor that the last leg of the performance will happen at Detroit – where Yuuri is, and that this is his last request from him.

 

And so he agreed.

 

As the plane started to descend, Victor thought about his life back in Russia – before he left, after he left and when he came back, it was mostly good memories and he thought about the times that he competed with Yakov barking at him orders and roughly guided him. He thought about his life before he met Yuuri and after he met Yuuri – he decided, he loved the part where Yuuri’s story began, and he prayed to all the gods out there that he’d forgive him – as he could not forgive himself, not yet.

 

And so he panics.

 

He was half anxious and half excited as he looked for Chris at the airport as he was supposed to meet him there. Yakov didn’t come with him in Detroit – opting to stay in Russia instead. He knew his coach knew about his decision, in fact, he’d put a bet on it that every single one of his rink mates were betting on it too – how long until Victor stops being stubborn, and he just laughed because he knew – he knew that they were right, what was he thinking when he broke up with Yuuri? It was stupid.

 

He saw Chris before the other saw him but when he called him and their eyes met, his best friend practically bounced at his feet and ran to where he could meet him. They hugged swiftly and talked good naturedly as Chris led him to his car. They were talking for a while when his phone alarmed and Chris smiled as Victor heard him say, “Oh. Yuuri’s on radio. Do you want to listen?” and Victor just smiled sadly and nodded.

 

It took about five minutes of listening to the radio host and for the introduction song to finish and Victor was starting to feel anxious. He is so close to Yuuri – so close that he wanted to come over to him as soon as he knows where the other is, he doesn’t even want to go to Chris’ house just yet – ‘straight to Yuuri’ his heard and mind echoed simultaneously, and his body agrees…  he agrees.

 

Victor took a sharp intake of breath when he heard the announcer begin.

 

 

 

 

“Hey everyone! Welcome to the Morning Rush with me, DJ Chloe and our guest, Yuuri Katsuki! Say hi to our listeners Yuuri!”

 

And then he heard Yuuri’s voice say shyly, “Hi everyone” and Victor let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

 

The interview continued as he listened intently to Yuuri’s answers – especially the one about his life as he heard the DJ asked, “So Yuuri, have you heard about what’s been on the rumor mill?” and he held his breath for the second time as he listened as he heard Yuuri chuckled and said, “Which one? The one about me and Ariana? Or the one about me and Christian? Honestly, they both denied to be in a relationship from me and personally, I don’t think –” but Yuuri was cut off by the DJ who said, “No no! Not about you – although we are curious if any of those were true… but all of you denied it multiple times so…” and this time Yuuri was the one who asked, “So if it isn’t about me…”

 

“Well…” he heard the DJ start and added, “I’ve heard that your ex-boyfriend, Olympic medalist and Russia’s golden boy, Victor Nikiforov will be performing at the local rink” there was a pause as the DJ continued, “Any news from him? Since you’re single and all… are you two planning to meet and maybe… you know? Get back together?”

 

“Oh” Victor heard Yuuri say before he heard another oh, this time, in an almost whisper. He could almost see the way Yuuri’s face fell and a bitter smile forming on his lips as he heard him say, “Yeah… I’ve heard about it from the news” and Victor winced at Yuuri’s words and took deep breaths to stop a sob from escaping his lips when Yuuri added, “I … I don’t think, we’ll be seeing each other… he’s – he’s really busy these days and I’m – I have a – a …”

 

 

 

★★★★★

 

 

Yuuri couldn't form his words. Thankfully, the DJ supplied, “an album promotion?” and Yuuri just nodded before saying, “Yeah.”

 

The DJ took that as her cue so she continued, “Alright, let's go back to that for now” emphasizing the last words to indicate that SHE WILL get back to  which made Yuuri wince but nodded anyway as he listened to her say, “Why don't you choose a song from the album and sing it for us… live?” to which he gratefully replied, “Sure” as he took off his headset and settled into  he mini podium where his guitar is as he began.

 _Now, I don't want to lose you_  
But I don't want to use you  
Just to have somebody by my side

 

He thought about Victor – of course, he thought about Victor.

 

He just got off from a bad relationship when he first met the guy and he was hesitant and apprehensive with the overly-friendly attitude the Russian showed him. In his opinion, the silver-haired man is too clingy, too whiny and too… really, Yuuri thought the word “too much” can now be synonymous to the name, “Victor Nikiforov”

 

When they first met Victor told him immediately that he wanted to get to know him – that he's interested in him. And of course, that sent alarm signals throughout his body and he tried to shut out the Russian the entire night.

  
_And I don't want to hate you_  
_I don't want to take you_  
_But I don't want to be the one to cry_  


Yuuri smiled as he sang. Remembering those times always makes him smile. It wasn't the most ideal first meeting but he treasured that memory the most. It was the one that started it of course.

 

He raised his voice a bit as he strung his guitar – changing keys easily, as he tried to remember what happened after that night.

 

Not much of course – except the Russian became a staple in his life. After another drunken night , the Russian insisted that he take him home – and two weeks after that, the Russian became Yuuri's new neighbor.

 

It was too much.

 

But it was endearing all the same.

 

He knew the Russian likes him – but he was starting to FALL for him, and that isn't a good sign. He doesn't want to fall in love with Victor before the Russian does – lest it doesn't work out and he'll be left alone hurting… again.

 

  
_And that don't really matter_  
_To anyone anymore_  
_But like a fool I keep losing my place_  
_And I keep seeing you walk through that door_  


 

The song is picking up and so is Yuuri's emotions.

 

He remembered the day Victor left.

 

They started living together a month after they finally got together – after a lot of convincing from Chris, Phichit and Victor himself that he has nothing to worry about – that Victor does love him.

 

Truly, Madly and Deeply.

 

And Yuuri finally believed that and let his own love for the Russian go.

 

They loved with uninhibited passion. Always beside each other – always together.

 

Despite having a lot of fights they always manage to forgive each other – well, they don't talk about the _why's_ and _how's_ but that's fine for him.

 

Yuuri thought everything was going well.

 

Until he came home late from work one night and saw Victor's luggage packed beside him on the couch. When the Russian met his eyes, the other spoke before any word could get out from him as he heard him say, “Let's end this”

 

And really, what could he say to that?

 

So he let the Russian pass by him and watched as the other walked through the door without so much as a glance at him.

 

 _‘I knew this was going to happen'_ he told himself as the first batch of tears fell from his eyes as he slumped to the floor.

 

That night, he listened to his heart breaking – as he knew it would.

 

 

  
_But there's a danger in loving somebody too much_  
_And it's sad when you know it's your heart you can't trust_  
_There's a reason why people don't stay where they are_  
_Baby, sometimes love just ain't enough_  


Yuuri's voice started to crack a bit as he realized too late that he started crying. But if the DJ or any of the listeners noticed, no one told him anything.

 

He wondered how his ex-lover was. Victor, that is. He never wondered how his other past lovers were – none of them mattered now.

 

Most days he wondered why they didn't work out.

 

He knew he was at fault – he figured that one out by himself which made him proud. He never admits his mistakes… just sort off goes about it in a roundabout way.

 

Communication is his weakness – that and he lacks a lot in the ‘Expressive' department – suffice to say, at the end of every day, he was having his own pity party.

 

Thankfully, Phichit and Chris found him and forced him to go back to songwriting.

 

And six months after? He has mini-album he's promoting. With most, if not all, songs dedicated to Victor – but he isn't about to admit that to anyone – well, not until he talks to Victor first because god knows that's the first thing he'll do when he sees him.

 

For now, he continued to sing.

 

 

Unknown to him, the one he's singing for is somewhere at the parking lot listening to him sing.

  
_Now, I could never change you_  
_I don't want to blame you_  
_Baby, you don't have to take the fall_  
_Yes, I may have hurt you_  
_But I did not desert you_  
_Maybe I just want to have it all_  


Victor was crying at the car.

 

This is a remake song – not a ‘Yuuri Katsuki Original' as Chris pointed out earlier.

 

He knew that too.

 

Because he knew the song.

 

Well, not really, but the song speaks to him.

 

It speaks about him – them.

 

He didn't know when he'd started crying and barely registered his best friend's voice in his head when the Swiss called for him inside the car until the other put a hand on his shoulder and forced him to look at him as he heard Chris say, “You guys should talk – like seriously, sit down and talk” and Victor could only nod.

 

There was an eerie silence that surrounded them and it was Victor who surprisingly broke it as he asked, “Do you know how –“ but he was cut off when he saw Chris pull  away and smirked as he heard the Swiss answer, “7th floor, booth 11” and all but shoved him out of the car.

 

  
_It makes a sound like thunder_  
_It makes me feel like rain_  
_And like a fool who will never see the truth_  
_I keep thinking something's gonna change_

 

And then Victor ran.

 

And ran.

 

And ran – like a madman.

 

 

Yuuri Katsuki is the hottest singer/songwriter in US at the moment so it made sense that the entire building is listening to the radio program he's on. And it was just his luck that Yuuri's horde of fans decided to show up – and some of his too, but he doesn't think about that too much.

 

The song was about to end.

 

He might not make it in time but he'll sure as hell try.

 

So he kept on going as he dashed from fan to fan before reaching the elevator which opened with a _ding._

  
_But there's a danger in loving somebody too much_  
_And it's sad when you know it's your heart you can't trust_  
_There's a reason why people don't stay where they are_  
_Baby, sometimes love just ain't enough_  


In the booth, Yuuri was crying.

 

As he played the guitar.

 

 

As his mind go back to Victor and all the, _what might have been_ and _should have been_.

If he weren’t just so damn _scared_.

 

  
_And there's no way home  
When it's late at night and you're all alone_

 

The elevator door opened and Victor was running as he passed the hallways – looking from left to right… locating the booth where his love is.

 

Where his life is.

 

 

Where Yuuri is.

 

 

  
_Are there things that you wanted to say_  
_And do you feel me beside you in your bed_

_There beside you where I used to lay_

 

He arrived.

 

He looked up.

 

They locked eyes.

 

And both of them smiled as Yuuri sang with tears in his eyes

 

 

 

  
  
_And there's a danger in loving somebody too much_  
_And it's sad when you know it's your heart they can't touch_  
_There's a reason why people don't stay who they are_  
_Baby, sometimes love just ain't enough_

Victor couldn’t look away.

 

Yuuri couldn’t either.

 

The DJ and the staff were crying as well – not noticing Victor until Yuuri sang the last lyrics

 

  
_Baby, sometimes love  
It just ain't enough_

And Yuuri’s voice faded away and he slowly put his guitar down.

 

He knew the DJ was preparing to ask him _THE_ question – the one that he tried so hard to avoid since he decided to add this to his album.

 

He knew the answer to that, of course.

 

He wanted Victor to hear it.

 

Victor loves old music – just like he does.

 

And if there’s any song that he’d like to dedicate to him at this moment… it’s this song.

 

He didn’t dare add too many sad songs to his new album – instead, he opted to write happy songs with the promise he made to himself when he first realized where their relationship went wrong.

 

He’d get Victor back.

 

He saw the DJ open her mouth but the sound of the door opening made Yuuri smile and the voice of the DJ died in her throat as Victor Nikiforov bounded towards Yuuri who was waiting for him with open arms.

 

 

 

They met halfway.

 

 

 

Victor threw himself to Yuuri while Yuuri caught him. They ended up crying as they hugged – no more words needed as they both understood that they finally caught up with each other.

 

They were blissfully looking at each other with a shine in their eyes before the spell broke when they heard the DJ asked, “Uhhmm.. does this mean you guys are back together?”

 

Yuuri turned to her before turning back to Victor half with fear, the other half was expectant as he seriously said, “Whatever Victor wants…”

 

To that, it was Victor’s turn to smile as he kissed Yuuri’s cheeks as he hugged him again as he whispered, “This is a yes Katsuki Yuuri – you’re never getting rid of me ever again!” and pulled away as he turned to the DJ and said boisterously, “Tell everyone that Yuuri Katsuki belongs to Victor Nikiforov!” and the whole studio started to laugh.

 

Yuuri and Victor looked at each other and realized that this time, no one will let go.

 

Not ever.

And from the car, Chris was on the phone with Phichit and some others about a bet that finally has a winner.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompt suggestions on Tumblr and Twitter!! Send me beeps!!
> 
>  **Please read my other fics**[HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshikoi/works)
> 
> Send me beeps and request on [TUMBLR](https://fujoshi-koi.tumblr.com) and TWITTER.
> 
> **Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
